User talk:The-Shy-0ne
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:New-1.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 03:58, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Your picture is placed wrongOfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 13:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin It's been a while so I'm not sure if you still want me too, I;ve been really busy and I still am but I have a little more time, would you still like cards done for all of you OC's? .> I was trying to fix that issue but I forgot. lol~Rosie~ (talk) 22:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Pretty much just a qoutation and anything specific you may want on them. And I actually can't make them if there is no render available (I can render an image if its scaled right). I can just make up qoutations based on personality traits if you want, I read the OC first lol. Just let me know HakaObedient (talk) 14:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi hun~ I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me making a few extremely minor changes to a couple o'your OC pages. It's really only got to do with the infobox formatting, not with the actual information itself. It's just a little pet-peeve of mine, it's not important or anything. Just wonderin ^_^ Akastalker (talk) 04:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Just the infobox formatting. If you'd notice in the different categories (i.e: Family, Chakra Type and Jutsu), the titles are left with the same code as the listed items. And then on the categories above those (i.e: Voice Actors, Personal and Rank), it's in a darker box. I realize it's an insignificant difference, but like I said it's just a pet-peeve of mine. I suppose it doesn't matter either way. Akastalker (talk) 02:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Yamiga123 (talk) 23:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC)I know this is weird, but I looked on your wiki and noticed you had a twin older than you by eight minutes! I have a twin older than me by five minutes!!! Sorry if that was strange... Yamiga123 (talk) 12:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC)No problem! I can't stand when people act all loud and idodic towards others when there is a simple way to solve the problem. I strongly dislike pre-Konoha Uzumaki's, I don't favor present time Uzumaki's, but I do love to draw! And plus I just didn't think it was right, the way she was attacking you in all bold letters and caps lock, she seemed a little snobby to me. And no! It doesn't sound creepy at all...can you check out my OC's sometiem though?! Thanks! -Yamiga ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear The-Shy-0ne, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 16:09, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Permission Hi, im pretty new to this site, but was wondering if i could ask permission to use the images from your oc Rae Okami in a future fanfiction of mine for naruto. I will give you full credit of the oc art in my fanfic, and will only use the images, creating my own backstory. Thank you Jellypandas (talk) 04:49, June 16, 2016 (UTC)jellypandas Permission Hi, i was just wondering if i could make my OC, Zukatakuto(may or may not be final name) Ōkami, the brother of your OC, Rae Ōkami. And if you can, can you help me with my OC? SluggardWolf (talk) 09:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC)